Killer's Place
"Killer's Place" is the fifty-first chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Madison seeks out Scott Sheppard. Description If Madison Paige survived "The Doc" she will go to the home of Scott Shelby (a.k.a. Scott Sheppard) after speaking with Ann Sheppard. She picks the lock on the front door and snoops around the apartment, finding Shelby's trash can full of burned evidence and eventually a closet with a police officer's uniform. She surmises that Shelby used it to lure in his victims. She discovers the closet has a false back that leads to a concealed work room. In the room Shelby has grown the orchids that he leaves with his victims. Madison also finds the typewriter Shelby used to write the letters to the victims' fathers and a laptop password protected under the name the Sheppard boys used to use for their origami dogs. She can find Shaun's location if she correctly guesses the password within two minutes, but before she can leave or tell anyone, Shelby shows up, locks her in the secret room, and sets the apartment on fire. Madison must first escape from the secret room before she suffocates. Once she does, she will find herself in Shelby's bathroom and notice that the apartment is ablaze. She must successfully perform the QTEs to avoid the flames as she makes her way through Shelby's bedroom and living room, from which she has the option of jumping out the window. (The fall, however, will kill her.) If she makes it past the propane tank on Shelby's desk and into his kitchen, she can either jump from the kitchen window to a neighboring building or hide in the refrigerator to survive the impending explosion. There is also another window in the kitchen near the table, but it isn't safe to escape through and the fall will kill Madison. The only ways Madison can survive the explosion are the refrigerator or the "safe" window (the one near the microwave). Once Madison is safe, she can call either Ethan or Jayden to give them Shaun's location. (If both men are alive and free and have figured out the address she can still call one of them, but will be told they're on their way already.) If Ethan has been permanently imprisoned or Jayden is dead she will not be able to call. Madison can also choose to try to save Shaun herself. Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Madison dies, she will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive the "Dead Heroine" ending. Her death will also be mentioned in the news report. If she lives, but fails to find the address, the player will get the "Square One," "Tears in the Rain," or "A New Life" endings depending on what happens in the following chapter and whether she is in a relationship with Ethan. If Madison successfully finds the address, she will be able to inform Ethan or Norman of it once she escapes the apartment, and the player will receive the "Heroine" or "A New Life" ending unless Madison is killed in the following chapter. Characters * Madison Paige * Scott Shelby * Ethan Mars (voice, if called by Madison) * Norman Jayden (voice, if called by Madison) Trophies * Cold as Ice – Hide in the fridge and survive the explosion. * Perfect Crime – Letting Madison die here is a requirement for the trophy. Trivia * Apart from Scott's police uniform, Madison can find his police badge and a photo of him as a police officer while searching the apartment for clues. ** The badge is in one of the upper drawers of Scott's desk. Curiously, the number on it (1336) is different from the number on his uniform (1234). ** The photo is in a drawer in Scott's bedroom. He is much thinner in the photo than he is when the game takes place. * The propane tank will explode if Madison crawls into the refrigerator. Luckily, it seems to be strong enough to save her, and she can emerge unscathed. * This is one of the four chapters in which Madison can die. The others are "Sleepless Night" (which is just an impermanent death in a nightmare), "The Doc," and "The Old Warehouse." * Although they do not physically appear in this chapter, either Ethan Mars or Norman Jayden's voices may be heard if Madison calls either of them. * This chapter will be skipped if Madison is killed in the "The Doc." * Even if Madison guesses the wrong password after she's locked in the room by Scott, she can still go to the laptop and keep guessing until only the correct password remains. However, she will suffocate from the smoke if she takes too long. * It is possible for Madison to drench herself with water in the bathroom, but the option will only become obvious if the player accesses the correct thought. However, the player can choose the option at any time inside the bathroom after the fire has been started by looking at the tub. The player may have to change camera angles to see the proper controller command. * If Madison walks into the fire in the bedroom, her leg can be seen clipping through the bed while she is patting her leg to extinguish the flames. * If playing this chapter on the easy difficulty, it is impossible to get Madison killed by walking too close to the fire, even if she doesn't wet her clothes using the shower. * When Scott holds Madison at gunpoint, she suggests that Scott should just let Shaun Mars go and do what Scott's father couldn't do. This seems to emotionally hit Scott, as he lowers his gun for a few seconds. Also, if Scott really wanted Madison to die, he could easily shoot her and then set the building on fire. ** Except that wouldn't look like an accident and after finding the bullet in her body it would bring more attention down on Scott. This might reveal his secret of being the Origami Killer. * It is peculiar how Madison has Norman's number as shown if she escapes the building, as the two do not meet until "The Old Warehouse," and only if they are the only two to make it. ** It is possible that Madison learned of Norman Jayden after being told by Ethan that he was helped by him in escaping the police station, though this wouldn't work if Ethan was never captured. Also it is unlikely that Norman gave Ethan his number, and even if he did, why would Ethan feel it necessary to give it to Madison? ** During the press conference in "Welcome, Norman," a journalist asks Leighton Perry about rumors of an FBI profiler, which Perry confirms. It's possible that Madison was also aware of this and discovered enough to identify Jayden. ** A more sound theory is that Norman called Madison to learn of her involvement at the Blue Lagoon in "Fish Tank" after discovering prints from her. This may have lead to a swap of contact details and exchanges of clues and other information between them after a call made by Norman, with both of them even starting to work together. Norman is even quoted as saying "looks like we have a witness" after discovering Madison's prints. *** Still, while on the phone with Norman and introducing herself, Madison explicitly says "My name is Madison Paige. You don't know me - I'm a journalist." This is hard to reconcile with the aforementioned theory. * A glitch can occur in this chapter. If Norman is dead and Ethan is arrested, Madison should not be able to call them. However, a glitch may occur where if she has found the address, the option to call will still appear. It is unknown why this glitch occurs, but the game will continue normally regardless of who Madison chooses to call because neither Ethan nor Norman will answer their phones if she calls them when the glitch occurs. * Ethan may also not answer his phone if he rejected or didn't kiss Madison and/or found the address on his own. * Norman has two different dialogues if Madison calls him, depending on if he already found the address or not. If he already has it, he will tell Madison that he already knows all this and that he's on the way to the warehouse. If he doesn't have it, he will ask Madison how she knows all this. Ethan has the same dialogue regardless of if he has the address already or not. Videos de:Die Wohnung des Killers Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain